What If?
by BlackBlaze
Summary: What if Pony never ran away and Johnny never Killed bob...What if Darry never got the chance to Smack Pony...What if Pony never made it home from the lot? ON HOLD
1. Kidnapped

****

WHAT IF

~at the empty lot, Pony just woke up~

****

"Pony! Hey you need to get goin home… or Darry'll skin ya." Johnny mumbled to a sleeping figure on the grass. He looked over and into the house that always had a clock inside. "It three in the morning." He poked him in the side a few times, until the figure finally gave in and stood up. "Yeah I better…you know Darry hates my guts and thinks I'm just a hassle." A boy with light brownish-red hair and grayish-green eyes said in a hurtful voice. "Awe you know that's not right." Johnny tried to say…but Pony had already started out of the empty lot. "Bye Pony!" he said while laying back down into the grass, falling asleep instantly. He later would learn that his sleepiness was going to cost the group a bunch of trouble. 

Pony staggered towards his house, but only because he was still half asleep. He was about half way there when a dark colored car pulled up next to him. Pony stiffened, thinking he was going to get jumped for a second time. It was only yesterday when he got jumped by a group of Socs. He figured this was probably the same group. _Maybe I should run to the house. _He thought franticly. Right before he got the chance to run though… something was shoved over his mouth, an awful, wet smelling cloth that instantly knocked him out. The last thing that was known to Ponyboy Michael Curtis that night was the smell of Chloroform. (If that is what it's called…thanks Kiki) 

~The Curtis House~

Darry sat in his arm chair reading the paper. Well, he wasn't reading it, just glancing at it. He…was watching the door. It was 3 in the morning, and Pony wasn't home. He was worried about his kid brother, but he was also angry. He knew that Pony knew that he was supposed to be home at midnight…it was his curfew after all. Darry didn't want to, but he was going to have to shorten his curfew, and ground him. 

He watched as his brother, Sodapop, slept on the couch. He couldn't help but notice that his brother was about to fall of the couch. He was about to get up to push him back, but as he stood, he heard the screech of a vehicles tires. He ran over to the window to look out, but just watched as a dark colored vehicle burned out into the night. He shrugged, and heard a 'thump.' "Oww." Soda moaned softly from the ground. He looked up to see Darry looking out the front window. 

"Hey Darry, watcha doin?" he asked quietly. Darry looked down and said, "I heard some jerk burn out down the road." Soda looked around and found the clock. It read 3:27am. "Hey Darry?" "Hmm?" "Where is Pony, asleep?" He asked. "No Soda, Pony never came home." Darry said with worry in his voice. Soda glanced out the window and then said, "Hey Darry, I'm gonna go down to the open lot, maybe he fell asleep there talking to Jo-oh-ohnny, you know?" He said while trying unsuccessfully to stifle a yawn. Darry shook his head, indicating that it was ok to do so. So Soda stood up, dusted himself off, though he didn't had a speck of dust on him, and walked down the street to the open lot.

On his way to the lot…he noticed a wet cloth lying next to some burn marks on the street. Now normally Soda doesn't pick up stuff from the road, but he did for some unknown reason. He brought it up to his face, and sniffed it slowly. The smell made him dizzy, so he threw it down to the ground.

As he walked closer to the lot, he noticed a figure laying in the dirt/grass. It was Johnny. "Hey Johnnycake, have you seen Ponyboy?" He smiled. Johnny was asleep, so he poked him. "Wha?" Johnny mumbled. He looked up and noticed Sodapop standing over him. "Whad'ya want?" he mumbled. "Have you seen Ponyboy, I know you two went to the movies earlier, and he never came home." Soda explained. Johnny just starred at him for a second, then said, "But, Pony just went home about 20 minutes ago. I think, what time is it?" Soda stared at him before saying, "about 3:30." They just stared at each other before Johnny scrambled to get up, and started running toward the Curtis's home with Soda right next to him.

Darry sat in his chair waiting for Soda, but was shocked to find him and Johnny busting through the front door, panting and both trying to say something. "Hey calm down guys, what's the matter?" Darry asked. "Darry, Johnny sent Pony home from the lot 20 minutes ago." "Yeah, see we fell asleep after watching the movie, and when I woke up it was three, and I know it doesn't take 20 minutes to walk here." Johnny said, while panting. Darry just starred at them and said "I'm calling the police." He ran over to the phone in the kitchen and dialed the number to the police department.

Johnny and Soda were just standing there by the door. Soda looked over to Johnny, and said, "Hey I'm gonna tell Darry that we're going to go get Dally and Two-bit. I won't mess with Steve because he's probably asleep." Soda explained. Johnny agreed and Soda went to tell Darry. Darry agreed, but told them to hurry up. Soda jumped into the truck and Johnny got in on the passenger seat. Soda dropped Johnny off at Two-Bit's house to wake him up, know that he was asleep. He drove off to Buck Merril's place, knowing that Dally was over there. 

Soda parked the truck in Buck's front yard, grabbed the keys, and walked up to the door. He knocked on the door until Buck answered it. "What'd ya want Curtis?" He said, holding a can of beer in one hand. Soda looked at it and then back at him. "I wanna talk to Dally, now let me see him or I'll roll you down the street." " You can't, He's asleep, and I'm not about to wake him up." Soda was getting angry, he didn't have time for this. He pushed Buck out of the way and walked right past him. 

Soda stopped at Bucks bedroom door and opened it. There, asleep on the bed, was Dallas Winston. Soda didn't care if he got slugged, so he walked right up to Dally and rolled him off the bed. _That'll wake him up. _Soda just watched as Dally Cussed and stood up, getting ready to hit the first guy he came across. He looked at Soda for a second and yelled, "What the hell was that for? You know that…" He stopped as he spotted Soda's serious expression. "What's wrong?" He asked. Soda looked him strait in the eyes, and said "Pony's missing."


	2. Hangin' with the Socs

**Ok ok…I'll update…thanks for the reviews!**

Ps… now…after my first chapter…its not going to really be about the book, ok? Just warning you all. _(I don't know if that clor.. stuff is poisonous, but it wont kill pony, just make him sick!) _in my story n e ways.

_ The smell…it was horrible, it was lingering in his nose and throat, from where he had inhaled it. It burned and stung…it made me want to throw up. I don't know what is happening… I just know that its not good, or that its going to get better. Maybe I should try and wake up? My head was throbbing like mad…so if I woke up and got my head pounded inside out, it wouldn't make a difference, right? I want to open my eyes… I even tried to, but I can't…maybe I'm blind? No…I don't think so…maybe I did open my eyes, and it was just really dark out. Yes…I did open my eyes. What happened to me? I got jumped…again. _

****

Pony opened his eyes, blinked, and then tried to move. Something was binding his hands and legs together…probably some kind of rope. _Just my luck…I've been kidnapped!_ Pony thought franticly, while struggling to move. He kicked the top of whatever he was in, and then he heard…voices. Not just any voices, but voices that come from men, or large teenage boys. Then it hit him…Big, _Soc_, Guys…who were probably drunk, or had been drunk, kidnapped him! Ponyboy Michael Curtis, who, the thought struck him…was a greaser. He sighed and closed his eyes as the lid of whatever he was in, opened. He didn't want to open his eyes, because if those guys hovering over him knew that he was awake…well…they would probably knock him out…again. But what he heard next shocked him.

"Holy Hell, What's a kid doin in the back of your car Bob?" Someone said. "A what?" said another person, probably this Bob guy. He sounded pretty surprised. "You heard me, there-is-a-KID-in-the-trunk-of-your-car." The first guy said in a sarcastic way. "Shut up Randy. So what are we going to do with him?" Bob said. "Well, uh, I don't know…What do you think Charlie?" Randy said to someone. _Well, better 'wake' up. _

"Uh…" "Hey he's wakin up." The one called Charlie said in a surprised voice. Pony opened his eyes, but shut them as the light pierced his eyes. "He looks like one of those greaser…uh…Cartwright, Calvin…" "Curtis…" "Yeah that's it…he was the one we jumped yesterday!" Bob said sounding proud of himself for remembering. "Why are you proud of that?" Pony asked, sounding a little hurt, and frightened. The three boys looked down at him, one with a shocked face, one with a face that looked like he didn't like the idea of jumping someone to begin with, and the last…well the last looked a bit like the answer was obvious.

"Because you're a greaser!" The one called Bob said, for his face was the last one. "What does that have to do with it?" Pony almost yelled. The boys all looked down for a second, but then the one called Charlie said, "How'd you end up back there, anyways? We've been driving for at least two days strait. I sure don't remember picking up any hitch hikers." "Yeah you're about four states away from Tulsa, buddy." Bob said. 

For some unknown reason, they weren't acting like they were better than me, but like I was just a kid, and they were just three big guys. I didn't know what to do…so I just said… "Well, I was knocked out bye a wet cloth, and I woke up here, in your car." "Well, maybe someone wanted to kidnap you, but didn't know how, or got cold feet or whatever that expression is." Randy said. "Hey, you guys can talk about this once we get back on the road…Kid, you just hop in with us until we find a hotel or something. We've been taking our time going to Florida." Bob said while getting into a blue mustang. "Hey you can sit in the back with me, I won't hurt you." Randy said. "Yeah, about that…I would if I could, but I'm tied up here." Pony said with a hint of humor in his voice. "Oh! I didn't know you were tied up, hold on, I'll go steal Bob's blade." As randy walked to the front of the car, he heard… "Hey Bob, I need your blade…" "Why?" "Because I'm gonna go back there and kill that kid! Use your head! He's all tied up, I'm gonna go cut the ropes off of him." "Ok, ok… could of just said it strait out." 

As Randy walked back to the back of the car, he noticed something about the key hole for the trunk…It looked a bit messed up._ Hmm, I'll have to tell Bob about that later._

As the two stragglers got into the back seat of the car, Bob asked, "What's your name kid?" "Uh…Ponyboy Curtis." "Well Kid, I don't know how you got back there seeing as we have been sober since we jumped you. Sorry if I scared you, but I got a reputation to keep…just like that fella Dally, I think." Pony understood, but he still thought that it wasn't right to jump people. 

They continued to talk and drive until the sunset…and by then they had reached Florida, and they were checking into a small hotel. Pony was going to share a bed with Randy…and Bob and Charlie were going to share the other bed. It was about 9 when they all sat down and started talking about why Pont had ended up in the back of Bob's car.

"I think somebody knocked the kid out with…something…and shoved him in the back of your car, Bob." Randy continued, " Because when I went to get him out of the ropes, I noticed that your trunk lock looked like it had been forced open." "So you think someone wanted us to bring him all the way to Florida, and not know he was in the back of my car?" Bob said as he shoved a French fry into his mouth…they were eating McDonalds for dinner. "Maybe, but let drop it, I want to watch the news." Charlie said. Pony, Randy, and Bob all repeated in utter shock, "The news?" "Yeah…I want to watch the Oklahoma news to see what they are saying about Pony… Maybe whoever stuck him in the back of your car wanted up to get in trouble for whatever they have in store for Pony." Charlie said. 

He flipped through a few channels until he spotted what he wanted… A newscaster talking about the kidnapped greaser. The four boys watched as people gave reports about Pony. "Looks like you pretty popular." Charlie said. Pony yawned. "Well, I'm tired…" He wasn't really… he just wanted to turn the TV off. Nobody he knew had been on the screen. "Man I don't see how, according to you…you slept about 48 hours!" Randy said. I just looked at him, and then went to lie down. Charlie turned off the TV. If Pony would have let them keep the TV on…He would have seen people like Johnny or Sodapop…he would have even seen Darry talking about him, but he didn't… so he though that they didn't want him. 

Finally, he fell asleep…with silent tears streaming down his face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

HA I tricked you!!!!! You thought the SOCs got him…well maybe they did…maybe they didn't…I know already…I made an outline! *Claps for self* 

Thanks for ur reviews! 


	3. a boring time with the gang

****

Sorry about my N.U. (not updating) but…my mind is gone…it died, but since I love all my reviewers except the mean one…I will update even if it sucks!

…As Pony fell asleep, with tears streaming down his face, Charlie, Bob, and Randy walked by; Bob went outside to smoke, along with Randy, and Charlie went to take a shower and make a phone call. And when they walked by, Pony scented a smell, though it was almost gone. It was the faint smell of…Chloroform.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

****

Back in Tulsa

Darry, Sodapop, Dally, Steve, Two-Bit, and Johnny had been at the Curtis house hold since Pony's disappearance two days ago. Well, Steve had left because his mother needed him at home, but only for an hour and he had come strait back. Darry and Sodapop were affected the most. Darry had not slept since that night, and Soda had fallen asleep about five minutes ago. His head was resting on Darry's shoulder, his now messy hair resting on his face, and his arms folded limply to his chest.

Darry was sitting on the couch with Soda's head resting on his shoulders, and Two-bit sitting next to Soda, staring blankly at the television, which was not on. Steve sat in Darry's chair, and Johnny and Dally were laying on the floor. Johnny had finally fallen asleep, and Dally was almost asleep as well.

They had not said anything except things like 'morning' and 'I'm going to take a shower.' So Darry slowly stood up and asked the few friends who were awake what they wanted to eat. He received a few 'whatever you make.' So as he walks into the kitchen, Steve says that he's going to take a shower before he eats something. "Ok" is all Darry said when the phone rang. He picked up the kitchen phone and said hello.

"Hello?"

"Hello Darryl."

"Who is this?"

"I must say that for a big brother, you don't take very good care of your sibling, especially a 14 year old."

"What?!"

"You heard me Curtis, I kidnapped your little brother and shoved him in some random trunk, but don't worry, I knocked him out for a good day and a half. He should have woken up today sometime…In Florida, if I remember correctly. See, I followed the people, and it landed me in Florida so don't worry too much, your bother is safe…for now." click

Darry couldn't speak. What else could he had done? He had just talked to his little brother's kidnapper, and said practically nothing! He slowly hung up the phone and walked into the living room, before turning around, and going back into the kitchen. _Why bother them about it…it will only stress them out more. _So he slowly cooked dinner, and then woke up every one who was asleep. They all ate and then they went to sleep. Even Darry finally fell asleep, unable to stay awake any more. But before he did, he poked Soda awake and told him to sleep in his room. But of course, Soda went in Pony's room to sleep. So Darry told Johnny to go ahead and sleep in Soda's room. Johnny did and Darry gathered some blankets. Two-Bit and Dally were out on the couch, and Steve was sleeping in the chair. He threw the blankets on the three boys sleeping in his living room, and then went to bed.

****

Next morning

Two-Bit was the first to wake up. He looked on the floor and found Dally all wrapped up in a blanket. He looked over to Darry's chair and did not find Darry, but instead found Steve. He didn't feel like being the only one awake, so he nudged Dally in his head with his foot. Dally's eyes popped open instantly. He glared at Two-Bit and said, "Damn it Two-Bit, If Soda and Darry weren't all worried about Pony…I would be kickin' your ass from here to Kokomo." Two-Bit just looked at him and said, "Well, if they weren't worried about Pony, I would have woke you up with some water and my blade." He said with no happiness or sarcasm. Dally just shrugged it off and went to go take a shower.

Darry woke up to the sound of water running…in the shower. He turned over onto his side. He yawned and tried to stand up, but failed and fell to the floor. He looked down to see what had made him fall: The blanket…the stupid blanket. He threw off the blanket and walked over to get some clean cloths and take a shower after whoever (Dally) had finished.

After everyone had awoken from their slumber, had eaten their breakfast, and had dressed properly, they all separated into their groups. Darry, SodaPop, and Steve had all gone to work, seeing as none of them (besides Steve) had been to work since Ponyboy had gone missing. Dally, Two-bit and Johnny all went for a walk to the park.

****

At the Park

Johnny was sitting up in a tree next to the fountain that Dally was playing in. Well, more like he would splash anyone that walked past him and if they were kids, he would say "I hate little kids." and chase them away. Same with the adults, he would splash them as well and make some rude comment, unless it was an old lady or man. He thought that they were to weak to even bother with. Two-bit was sitting on one of the swings and every once in a while when he got up high enough, he would do a back flip off of it.

They continued on like this for three hours when Dally finally spoke up. "Why are we here?" Johnny and Two-Bit looked at him, and thought 'Why are we here?' "I don't really know…" Two-bit said, and continued "Lets go back to the Curtis home and watch Mickey mouse!" Johnny and Dally both looked at him as if he had lost it. "Are you stupid? The makers of that how did not make it for 21 year olds…They made if for 5 year old brats and other ages." Dally said. "Yeah, but Dally… Two-bit acts like a five year old." Johnny said to Dally. Dally looked away from Two-bit, thought a little and then said, "Yeah your right kid. Fine you two children go watch your cartoons while I go over to David's house. (Random person I just made up) Two-bit and Johnny just shrugged and started back to the Curtis household.

They waited for the others to get back for a long time. When Soda and Steve walked through the doors, they found a sleeping Johnny and Two-bit. Johnny had fallen asleep almost when this head hit the couch, of which he was laying on. Two-bit on the other hand was sprawled out onto the floor with Dally's blanket all wadded up under his head. Soda just left Johnny alone for the moment and went to pick on the Mickey Mouse lover.

Soda had on foot on either side of the sleeping person on the floor. He gave a faint, ghostly smile before sitting on Two-bit's back and receiving a loud yelp and a "What in the hell?!" Soda smiled and stood up. He just walked over to Johnny and poked him in the side until the boy stopped slapping him and had awakened. Two-bit glared at Soda and said while rubbing his back "What's up with that? You poke Johnny-boy awake and just about break my back so that you can wake ME up? I hardly say that's fair." Soda just turned towards the kitchen before saying "Well, I believe you did something similar about 2 weeks ago." He stopped as he thought about who had helped Mr. Mickey Mouse to complete his mission. He whispered a soft "Pony" and walked into the kitchen to make dinner…with a twist.

When every one had made it back to the Curtis home, they found green corn (blue food coloring does that) , red milk, and purple mashed potatoes. They ate in silence and then went to watch the news. The news was showing pictures of Florida and the upcoming hurricane that was about to hit… Hurricane Teresa (don't know if that is one and I don't care) While showing pictures…Soda noticed a blond in the background…it was Sandy! But what shocked him the most was the person she was talking to. He couldn't believe and didn't think it was possible…It was Ponyboy.


End file.
